


No One But You

by DopamineX



Series: You’re My First, My Forever [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, But Hyunwoo is there to save the day and protect his wonnie!, Can be read as stand-alone, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon isn’t hurt though so yay, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, Loads of it, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned bullying, Pre-Relationship, They break up.. you’d know that already if you’d read One and Only, Too much rambling and feelings-talk coz that’s how I write lol.. sorry, Verbal Abuse, between that nameless jerk n wonnie, hyungwon is 15 & Hyunwoo is 16, just another mess i wrote, soft, there is a little throwing of hands between Hyungwon and his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon realizes how big of a mistake it was to date anyone who wasn’t his Hyunwoo hyung, and he can’t stand the distance his hyung has put between them because of that mistake.He just wants Hyunwoo to come back to him and be his again.





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 4 of the series! It’s long lol  
But y’all know I write loooong fics coz of the amount of feels i write in them
> 
> Anyway, I hope y’all like this. You can read this as stand-alone but reading from Part 1 is recommended. It’ll make the story better, trust me.
> 
> Also this is the [theme song](https://youtu.be/-F3hR6EABK0) of this series/fic  
So please do give it a listen

Hyungwon remembered that time he had gone to Hyunwoo’s house, about a month and a half ago, before he had made the stupid mistake of saying yes to the Vice Captain of the basketball team, the one who was Hyunwoo’s classmate.

That time, Hyunwoo’s parents had been out and he’d been all alone at home.

The memory of that evening still had his toes curling and his face turning beet red. He had never felt so wanted and appreciated before in his life. It really had been a truly wonderful feeling. And it was even more amazing because his Hyunwoo hyung had made him feel that way.

*

_ Hyungwon rang the doorbell to Hyunwoo’s house and stood outside, swaying from side to side from barely contained excitement. Hyunwoo may be his best friend but he was his crush too, and he made Hyungwon’s heart race just by locking eyes with him. Hyungwon sighed dreamily as he anticipated the time they’d soon spend together. He anticipated the kiss Hyunwoo would place on his lips, so soft and warm and loving. _

_ Just as Hyungwon sighed once again, the door opened. _

_ And there stood Hyunwoo, in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants hanging sexily low on his hips, his luscious deep brown hair still a little wet from the shower he’d probably just finished before Hyungwon arrived at his doorstep. _

_ Hyungwon’s breath caught in his chest as he took in the beauty in front of his eyes. Hyunwoo smiled widely, his chubby cheeks popping as he pulled the younger in by the arm and shut the door behind him. _

_ He immediately pressed him against the said door, before removing almost all the space between their bodies. _

_ Hyungwon’s eyes widened at the sudden closeness of the older and at how close Hyunwoo’s lips were to his own. _

_ His heart beat faster and faster as the older eyed his lips, his breath coming out in puffs which Hyungwon felt against his lips. He snaked an arm around the older’s waist and pulled him in closer, removing the slight space in between their bodies, their hips pressing together. _

_ That was enough for the older to immediately press their lips together in a heated kiss. Hyungwon moaned uncontrollably and tangled his other hand in Hyunwoo’s slightly wet hair as the older sucked on his lips and moved his lips against the younger’s hungrily, like a starved man. _

_ He kissed Hyungwon so deeply and forcefully, so passionately and heatedly, like he’d _ never _ get to kiss Hyungwon ever again. Like his life depended on kissing Hyungwon senseless. Like Hyungwon’s lips were his oxygen and he was an athlete who had _ just _ finished an Olympic race and was completely out of breath. _

_ He, too, snaked his arm around Hyungwon’s waist and pressed his back with his strong hand so that their chests were touching fully. _

_ He sucked on Hyungwon’s lips like they were made of honey, of nectar, of chocolate sauce and he just couldn’t get enough. _

_ His other hand dug through Hyungwon’s thick black hair, so soft to touch. Hyungwon nuzzled into the older’s palm as he sucked on Hyunwoo’s bottom lip, so thick and juicy, so red and cherry-like. _

_ They moaned against each other’s mouths, hands roaming each other’s clothed backs, itching to slip in their hands into the other’s shirt. _

_ Hyungwon slipped his hand down from Hyunwoo’s hair to his neck, gently caressing the smooth golden skin there. Hyunwoo growled against his mouth and goosebumps rose all over Hyungwon’s body. _

_ God, his best friend was so fucking hot. He wanted him to be his so goddamn badly! _

_ Hyunwoo broke the kiss and breathed heavily as he stared into Hyungwon’s eyes which looked at him in a daze, a dreamy smile on the younger’s face. _

_ Hyunwoo pecked his lips once before wrapping on arm around the younger’s shoulders and bent down to wrap the other around the back of both his knees. _

_ Hyungwon yelped as he tightly wrapped both his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck as Hyunwoo lifted him bridal style in his strong arms. _

_ The younger’s eyes widened in shock as he turned his head to stare into the older’s. _

_ Hyunwoo smirked before leaning into kiss his lips softly yet briefly. _

_ Hyungwon was still in shock after the older pulled back. He had _ never _ been lifted like this before. _

_ And here his crush, his best friend, his whole entire world had him in his arms, all lifted up in the air, tucked close to his chest. _

_ Hyunwoo hoisted him in a more comfortable position and crossed the living room to climb up the stairs. Hyungwon felt lightheaded as his heart thudded hard against his chest, almost painfully. _

_ Hyunwoo jogged up the last two steps, holding the younger in his arms like it was nothing - like he _ weighed nothing! - _ and reached his room. _

_ He pulled open the slightly ajar door and walked into his room. _

_ He immediately crossed over to his bed and turned his head towards the younger’s beautiful face. _

_ He smiled warmly and Hyungwon wanted to melt into a puddle and never come back to human form. Hyunwoo softly pecked his lips again, a feather-like kiss but with a little bit of pressure. _

_ Hyungwon sighed dreamily as he gazed at the older fondly. Hyunwoo winked at him and Hyungwon blushed a deep red, his face and neck colouring immediately. _

_ Hyunwoo shook his head at himself, full of fondness for the younger, before placing him down gently on his bed. _

_ Hyungwon sunk into the soft mattress and Hyunwoo’s arms left him. _

_ He shifted to the head of the bed. And expected Hyunwoo to take a seat beside him. _

_ But no. _

_ Hyunwoo moved to the foot of the bed and moved in between Hyungwon’s slightly parted legs, which he widened in surprise to accommodate the older. _

_ Hyunwoo gazed at him with an unreadable glint in his eyes before he capture his lips in a deep kiss. Hyungwon moaned and tried to lift his hands up to cup the older’s face in his palms. But couldn’t, as the older had his hands pinned underneath his own. _

_ Hyungwon whined against his lips and Hyunwoo grinned against the younger’s lips. _

_ He pulled back and winked again, Hyungwon’s heart running a marathon. _

What did that wink mean?! It made him so nervous.

_ Hyunwoo’s eyes lowered from his eyes to his lips and then all the way to his.. thighs, and then calfs. _

_ Hyungwon had on shorts, as always, and these were a little longer than his usual short shorts which he wore at home. _

_ He was actually going to wear jeans today but had changed his mind at the last moment. _

_ Because.. he wasn’t blind. He had seen the way the older ogled his legs, like they were something very appealing and.. delicious. Like they were.. _food.

_ Hyungwon gulped as Hyunwoo’s slid hot fingers up his knee, climbing to his thigh to push back some of the material of his shorts, exposing more creamy skin. _

_ Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon once and whatever he saw in the younger’s eyes had him ducking his head down to the level of Hyungwon’s thighs. _

_ Hyungwon held his breath and looked up, at the older’s far, deep blue wall, which was covered with pictures of him and Hyunwoo, smiling and grinning at the camera or making various funny faces, littered around by a few photos of other friends. _

_ Then there were some solo candids of Hyungwon that the older had taken without him noticing. And the shots were pretty good, if he said so himself. _

_ Hyungwon tried not to think about what that meant. What those photos of them, of him alone, meant. There were so many of them together and about a little less than half that number were Hyungwon’s solos. Their other friends’ photos were so few, on the outer surface where their own photos ended, that Hyungwon hadn’t even noticed them there the first time he had seen Hyunwoo’s wall. _

_ The photos of them and Hyungwon’s solo shots covered almost the entire wall of Hyunwoo’s room. Some of their photos were stuck together on the dark blue wall to make big hearts. Hyungwon had almost teared up the first time he had seen it. _

_ Hyunwoo had done it for Hyungwon’s birthday last year, his fourteenth birthday, about four months before they had kissed again, after their childhood kiss. _

_ Hyunwoo had brought the younger over and hugged his waist from behind as Hyungwon clasped a hand over his mouth when he had seen how beautifully it had been done, at the efforts the older had put in. He had turned around his arms and hugged the older tightly, willing himself not to cry but a few tears had managed to slip out anyway. He had whispered his thank you to the older’s neck and Hyunwoo had hugged him even closer, whispering a small ‘you’re welcome, wonnie,’ followed by a kiss to his neck. _

_ Every photo they had taken since then had been added to the wall collage, all pinned and taped up neatly, Hyungwon helping out the older, once, to put them up as well. _

_ Hyungwon let out an involuntary sigh as he remembered that day and the beauty the wall still was today. _

_ His attention snapped to the current moment, to the present, when he felt a warm wet strip made on his inner thigh. He looked down in shock to see the older lick his inner thigh. _

_ Hyungwon gasped. He had never been touched there before by anyone, let alone.. licked. _

_ He was in shock. The older continued kissing his thigh slowly and softly. He moved his plump lips more inwards, getting closer to his.. crotch. _

_ Hyungwon felt extremely nervous. He had no one touch him anywhere near that area.. so close to his.. dick. But here his best friend was, kissing him so softly over there. So tenderly that his thigh shook involuntarily, as Hyunwoo’s mouth moved _ even _ closer to his member. _

_ The older pushed his shorts up even higher, completely bunching them up with his boxers. _

_ Hyungwon felt awfully shy right now, his heart pounding painfully in his chest, his face, neck and ears turning red and uncomfortably hot. His breathing quickened as he eyed his hyung’s face _ literally _ between his thighs. Hyungwon’s hands clutched both the edges of the bed, slightly hyperventilating. _

Oh God, I’m going to die like this… and he isn’t even giving me the full thing.. Shame on you, Hyungwon.. 

_ Hyunwoo licked the spot _ right next to _ his crotch, soft kitten licks, over and over. Hyungwon gasped involuntarily as he clutched the older’s hair unconsciously. He looked down to see the way the older eyed his clothed cock. He brought lips closer, slightly brushing his crotch. _

_ Hyungwon felt scared and nervous. _

Was Hyunwoo going to touch him there? Was he going to.. taste him? But.. but they weren’t even _ together?! _

_ Hyungwon shut his eyes and bit in bottom lip, waiting for something - _ anything! - _ to happen. _

_ He felt Hyunwoo nuzzle his crotch with his nose twice, making him gasp again. _

Was this right? Hyunwoo, sadly, wasn’t _ his.. _ He was his best friend.. If he did something to the younger, _ with _ the younger, would it mean he’d be _ using _Hyungwon? Would they be friends-with-benefits? 

But Hyungwon wanted _ more! _ He wanted _ Hyunwoo! Completely and utterly as his and only his! And _.. Hyungwon was just fifteen! But did their ages even matter?

_ All these thoughts raced through Hyungwon’s mind at the speed of sound, if not light. _

_ He felt Hyunwoo bunch the other side’s leg opening as well, with his boxers. He gripped the waistband of the younger’s shorts and Hyungwon suppressed a groan as he bit deeper into his bottom lip. _

God, Hyunwoo was really taking it slow. _ Probably making sure that Hyungwon was okay with it. _

_ Letting Hyungwon know that he could push him away. _

_ He felt the older lick a strip on the revealed skin near his crotch, on his other inner thigh, the one’s shorts’ opening he’d bunched up. _

_ Hyungwon let out a moan as he carded his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. He still had his eyes closed and teeth digging into his bottom lip. _

_ He couldn’t imagine doing anything like with anyone else, anyone but his Hyunwoo hyung. _

_ He didn’t think he could _ ever _ let _ anybody else _ see him like this, so vulnerable and open to anything and everything that.. Hyunwoo wanted. _

_ He couldn’t imagine having his first _ anything _ with anyone but Hyunwoo.. _

_ He wanted all his Firsts with his Hyunwoo hyung and _ only _ his Hyunwoo hyung, just like it had been till now. Nobody else. _

_ Hyungwon decided. He wanted this with Hyunwoo. He wanted _ everything _ with Hyunwoo. _

_ It didn’t matter if they were _ together _ together or not. _

_ He loved the older with all his heart and soul and he didn’t need a label. Yes, he _ wanted _ a proper label, as.. Hyunwoo’s boyfriend, as Hyunwoo’s everything... _

_ But.. he could survive. As long as Hyunwoo would have him. Like this. In any way he wanted. _

_ He was ready. _

_ He let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He wanted it. He wanted _ everything _ Hyunwoo would give him. _

_ The older noticed his best friend’s tenseness ebbing away. His shoulders relaxed, as did his grip on Hyunwoo’s hair. He had released his bottom lip, now just breathing a little heavily through his slightly parted plush lips. _

_ He looked so ethereal, Hyunwoo could die if looks could kill! _

_ His slid one hand under the waistband of Hyungwon’s shorts and the younger did nothing to stop him. He was letting Hyunwoo have his way with him, as always. _

_ Hyunwoo loved that Hyungwon trusted him so much that he surrendered all control to him. _

_ His heart ached at the sight of his best friend so open and vulnerable. _ All _ for Hyunwoo. _

_ He fell even more in love with him. God, he wanted him so badly! _

_ But.. this wasn’t right. What he was going to do. _

_ He shouldn’t do this with his one love without revealing his feelings to him. _

_ He really wanted to taste Hyungwon, kiss him everywhere.. but doing it without declaring his love.. felt wrong. Like he was using the younger. _

_ When he didn’t want _ anything _ like that! _

_ He wanted something _ real _ and exclusive with his Hyungwon, the boy who owned him and didn’t even know about it. _

_ He shut his eyes and exhaled against the younger’s thigh, making it twitch a little. God, his Hyungwon was so cute. _

_ He licked another strip as close to his crotch as possible, creamy skin so smooth under his tongue, before turning his head to Hyungwon’s clothed cock. He sighed and then leaned in to nose at the slightly straining, yet still soft, muscle, nuzzling it, making Hyungwon let out a tiny, barely audible moan. It still sounded sexy… _

_ Before he could change his mind and end up “using” his best-friend-in-the-whole-wide-universe, he removed his hand from inside Hyungwon’s waistband, hand which had only been caressing the smooth skin there. _

_ And placed a proper kiss on the younger’s clothed cock, a kiss he would _ feel. _ Not some brushing of lips or a peck. A forceful kiss. _

_ Hyunwoo heard Hyungwon’s breath stutter as he exhaled unevenly, his eyes opening in a daze and hand untangling from Hyunwoo’s hair as the older straightened. _

_ Hyunwoo was still in between the younger’s legs and he shifted forward, their chests almost touching. _

_ Hyungwon’s hand left the bedsheet and tangled into his hair once again as he gazed at him in.. disappointment. He didn’t even _try _ to conceal it! _

_ God, _ Hyungwon _ had wanted _ more! _ Hyunwoo wanted to squeal at the implication. _

_ But.. it could also mean Hyungwon had just wanted to experiment.. and would have.. with anyone.. It wasn’t limited to just Hyunwoo. _

_ But Hyunwoo pushed that thought aside as soon as it tried to form in his mind. _

_ No. He wasn’t going to make Hyungwon’s reaction a negative thing. It _ was _ a positive thing. No one was going to change his mind on that. _

_ Hyungwon looked down and pouted. Hyunwoo didn’t want him after all. _

_ He dropped his hand from the older’s hair and eyed the bedsheet sadly. He felt tiny tears forming in his eyes but he blinked them away. _

_ He hoped Hyunwoo didn’t notice. _

_ But the older did notice. _

_ He immediately lifted Hyungwon’s chin up, making the younger meet his eyes. _

_ Hyungwon looked at him a little sadly, his eyes glistening with tiny unshed tears. He was trying to hide it, his sadness, Hyunwoo could see that! But it was a half-hearted attempt. He was still vulnerable and open for Hyunwoo to do anything with him. _

_ That made Hyunwoo’s heart soar to the sky and back. _

Surely, _ Hyungwon _ had to _ like him that way, right? This _ had to be _ only for Hyunwoo. Right? _

_ Hyunwoo cupped the younger’s face in his palms and kissed him on his soft lips, deeply, softly, passionately. _

_ Hyungwon kissed him back the same way, his hand pressing Hyunwoo’s back to get him closer, their chests touching and his other hand tangling in Hyunwoo’s soft hair. _

_ They sucked on each other’s lips and moaned at how _ good _ it felt to be with each other. _

_ All of Hyungwon’s disappointment and doubt disappeared. They had to. _

_ How could they not disappear, when Hyunwoo kissed Hyungwon like he meant the whole world to him. _

_ * _

“Hyungwon. You’re aren’t listening…” 

Hyungwon snapped out of his daydream, of his memory with his Hyunwoo hyung, and turned his head to the side to see… someone who wasn’t his Hyunwoo.

It was his ‘boyfriend’ of three weeks, the vice captain of the basketball time.

Hyungwon wanted to roll his eyes and just get up and leave.

They were currently watching some stupid movie in his ‘boyfriend’s’ living room.

And apparently, he had been talking to him about something. Hyungwon had spaced out after some three to four sentences, his brain having thought daydreaming about his memory of his Hyunwoo hyung making out with him - and making him feel so wanted and appreciated.. and… _ loved - _ was _ way more important. _Hyungwon agreed with his brain.

Hyungwon hastily apologized. “Sorry. I kind of zoned out. Have something else going in my mind..” He blurted out the truth, not caring to lie his way through it.

The guy cocked up an eyebrow and sighed. “Forget it..” he said in annoyance and Hyungwon complied immediately.

He just wanted to go over to Hyunwoo’s and curl up in his hyung’s arms. Whatever time he was spending with _ anybody _, especially this guy next to him, was complete and utter waste of time.

He shifted his attention to the TV screen, the lousy movie droning on.

This guy seriously had no taste.

If it had been his Hyunwoo hyung, they would be watching something he loved and was enthusiastic about which Hyungwon ended up loving too because their tastes and preferences were so, _ so _ similar! It was shocking for Hyungwon to have found someone who was so much like him, who understood him perfectly well without him having to say _ anything _ because Hyunwoo was the same way too! It _ still _ made him sigh dreamily and surprised him that Hyunwoo just clicked with him perfectly, like they were actually just one soul which had been split into two.

_ Soulmates. _That’s what they were. Fact and only fact.

As Hyungwon’s attention went back to his ‘dates’ with his Hyunwoo hyung, he sighed dreamily and wanted to just bury his head on the arm rest and moan. Or squeal. Preferably do both. 

Hyunwoo made him _ so happy! _He always felt so warm in his chest, felt tingles go up and down his body just by thinking about how the older looked at him, how he spoke Hyungwon’s mind without the younger saying anything. How his lips had felt against his own, so soft, so plush, so pillow-like and dreamy.

Hyunwoo was a total dream come true and Hyungwon was just so in love with him.

Hyungwon was completely ruined for anybody else, whomever it may be.

Just what the actual fuck was he doing with this vice captain dude? Yeah, he was good looking.

But who the fuck cared about that anyway?! He wasn’t Son Hyunwoo. It didn’t even matter beyond that. The case closed right there.

This guy next to him wasn’t Son Hyunwoo. And that was that.

No one could replace him. 

God, Hyungwon should just break up with him ASAP and just leave. Why was he still sitting here? After three whole weeks that too, three weeks that he had spent dodging the kisses and advances of this guy.

He had been so fucking stupid to have gone on some five dates with this guy… Because he had wanted his feelings for Hyunwoo to fade away, making him just his friend and nothing more.

Because the older had, as predicted, completely distanced himself from Hyungwon.

Well, not really. 

But they were so.. _ bros. _ Meaning, no cuddles, no hand holding and _ definitely no kisses. _ The sleepovers had been practically nonexistent now and most of the time Hyunwoo looked like he regretted ever kissing Hyungwon. And that really, _ really hurt so bad. _ Yes, Hyunwoo had told him he didn’t regret a second… but..

God, Hyungwon was miserable.

So, he had tried to let go of the older. Like he had let go of him.

_ Hyunwoo had let go of him… _ Just the thought made him want to cry. And Hyungwon _ had cried _into his pillow a few times now.

But _ obviously, _his attempts hadn’t worked. Here he was, plotting his break up line with this guy he couldn’t care less about.

He hadn’t broken up before because.. first, he was trying to let go of Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo who wouldn’t give them a label.

But Hyungwon didn’t fucking need or want a label anymore! He just wanted his old Hyunwoo back, who’d kiss him into the pillow softly and snuggle him close to his chest and card his fingers through his hair gently till he fell asleep in his strong, protective arms, so safe and comforting. 

Second, the guy wasn’t a bad guy… Yes, some of his friends had warned him that he had a reputation… But nothing had come up yet. And he was actually nice. Well, he seemed to be so far.

He, honestly, did not want to doubt Kihyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon _ and _ Hoseok. And definitely _ did not _want to doubt his beloved Hyunwoo hyung. So, he kept the possibility open that this dude wasn’t all that nice but a playboy who just wanted a good fuck.

He decided he would break up. He had to.

He wanted his Hyunwoo back.

He was just _ super, super glad _ that he done _ nothing _ but kiss this guy a few times. And they had _ tried to _make out once, only for Hyungwon to pull back way too early because he couldn’t stomach kissing anyone who wasn’t Hyunwoo, let alone make out.

So, yes. It was decided.

Hyungwon took a deep breath, ready to turn towards his ‘boyfriend’ and just end it once and for all.

Before he could, he felt a hand. Over _ there. _

His dick. The hand squeezed his soft muscle and Hyungwon jumped on the couch, eyes going wide and he stood up before he could think about doing anything else.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Hyungwon almost screamed at the guy.

He just looked amused as he pulled Hyungwon towards him. But Hyungwon wasn’t some weakling.

He just looked weak but his Hyunwoo had made sure he was strong enough to handle most physically displeasing situations.

He stood his ground and shoved away the guy’s hand.

“Don’t touch me. We’re over.” Hyungwon said sharply, clearly. 

The vice captain just rolled his eyes and stood up.

And immediately pushed Hyungwon against a wall. It was rough and Hyungwon’s back hurt.

“No. We’ll be over only when _ I _ say we’re over. You don’t get to decide.” He hissed at Hyungwon, who shoved him away just as roughly. The guy stumbled back a little, looking surprised that Hyungwon had managed to push him away physically.

“What the fuck. Stay away from me.”

The guy just laughed humourlessly. “You’re such a tease. You keep accepting my dates. You’re just a pathetic two timing asshole. You’re cheating on Hyunwoo hyung.” 

Hyungwon opened his mouth to say something in reply when the guy said, “The only reason I asked you out and was _ so persistent _was because you’re fucking hot and I need the hottest guy in school as my boyfriend. And better yet, Hyunwoo’s boyfriend as my own. I made a bet with my friends, that I would make Hyunwoo’s boyfriend my own. And I won! It was easier than I thought to make you say yes to a date. Damn, you’re such a cheating whore. You didn’t even break up with him, did you? You’re with me, kissing me for the past three weeks. All the while still fucking around with him. You’re disgusting!”

Hyungwon got stuck on the part where the guy called him as ‘Hyunwoo’s boyfriend’, all the other insults thrown his way going into one ear and out the other.

Is that what everyone in their school thought…? That.. That he was Hyunwoo’s.. _ boyfriend? _

Hyungwon felt so.. happy. His heart beat happily in his chest. 

‘_ Damn. He called me Hyunwoo’s boyfriend. He thinks we are doing it. That I’m ‘cheating on him’. Funny.. We aren’t even dating.’ _

“You’re all kissing the captain before and after classes, making us all so jealous that a gorgeous thing like you is with him of all people? What the fuck does he have that I don’t have? How am I any lesser than him?” The guy growled and honestly, it was getting on his nerves.

Hyungwon pushed back from the wall and pushed this muscled guy out his way. Yes. He really _ was _strong. If he could lift Hyunwoo bridal style, he could do anything really. 

“Listen, you jerkhead. First of all, I’m not a ‘thing’. Secondly, Hyunwoo is the captain of the basketball team _and _the swim team. I don’t know how you even _thought _about comparing yourself with him. And he is also part of the dance crew of the school.” Now, Hyungwon was just listing off things, showing off his hyung but the guy’s confidence was slowly slipping away. It was evident from his falling face. 

“He is going to lead it next year, when this year’s last batch passes out. And he is going to become the Sports Captain as well, next year. Honestly, are you insane? You’re nothing in comparison to Son Hyunwoo.”

The guy processed all this and then he looked up and smirked. “Yeah, then why are you with me? You’re his boyfriend, right? Is he not satisfying you? Is that why you said yes to me? Every time you rejected me, it was ‘I’m not interested’. It was never ‘I have a boyfriend’. Why is that then, you slut?”

Hyungwon didn’t know how to answer that. It was because Hyunwoo _ wasn’t _his boyfriend. But he wasn’t going to deny it.

He _ did _answer. After a pause. And that somehow validated everything this guy said. To the guy anyway. Not Hyungwon. Obviously.

He smirked as Hyungwon said, “Who I’m dating is none of your business. Why would I tell you I have a boyfriend? That’s my personal and private life and you don’t have any right to know.”

“Oh, but we do know. My friends and I. Actually both your grade and grade’s people, maybe even juniors. You go around kissing him in front of everyone and now you call it ‘personal and private’? What shit.” He laughed and it sounded ugly. He grabbed Hyungwon chin in his hand, only for his hand to be smacked away harshly. Hyungwon was seething now.

“Hyunwoo just can’t get enough of you, can he? He is always all wrapped around you, kissing you and holding your hand and opening doors for you. What did you do to get him so puppy-dog-like? Bet you’re amazing in bed. Because he could get anyone. Why is he with you? You’re just a pretty face and you yourself listed out everything that he has. What have _ you _done to deserve him, huh?”

_ What had Hyungwon done to deserve Hyunwoo.. It was just his luck.. and his looks (again luck) that Hyunwoo was so in love with him.. actually, Hyunwoo probably didn’t even love him… _

He pretended that what the vice captain had said didn’t affect him even one bit. He was similar to Hyunwoo after all. He had a perfect poker face too, when he tried. And currently, he had it on.

“Listen, asshole. I don’t have time for all this. I’m done here. I don’t know why I gave you all this time of mine anyway. It’s over. I’m leaving. Bye.” 

He turned on his heel, ready to open the main door and get out.

Only to be pulled back roughly against a hard chest.

“Let me go, you jerk.” He shrugged his hand off. Tried to. But the guy’s grip was too strong as he twisted Hyungwon’s arm around painfully.

“Oh no. You’re dumb, aren’t you? Or you’re just a poor listener. I said we’ll be over when _ I _say we’ll be over.”

Hyungwon had to turn around to get his hand released, which meant he had to face the guy.

He let go of his hand and immediately pushed Hyungwon onto his knees.

The guy quickly undid his pants’ zip and pulled his cock out, making Hyungwon back off and grimace in revulsion as tried to stand up. Only to be pushed down again. 

Ugh, his knees hurt.

“Suck.” The guy growled and Hyungwon put in all his strength and pushed the heavy hand on his shoulder away and stood up.

“No. I’m not going down or doing _ anything _ with _ anyone _ who is _ not _Hyunwoo. All you deserve is your own hand. Have fun.” He turned on his heel and this time got till the door. Only to be turned around and pressed against it.

He gasped in surprise. The guy had zipped up his pants and slid to his knees in front of Hyungwon, his hands ready to undo his fly and get his cock out.

“Then let _ me _do the honours.”

Normally, Hyungwon figured guys wouldn’t deny a blowjob. Or a handjob. Ever.

But Hyungwon didn’t want this. At all. 

He’d never done anything beyond kissing till date. And he wasn’t having his first with this nobody. Hyunwoo’s was the one reserved for every single First of his. 

And to the people in his high school, his boyfriend was Hyunwoo. So, for the record, his first boyfriend was Hyunwoo. 

Though, it kind of got ruined in reality by Hyungwon’s stupidity. Him and his stupid want for _ labels. _Disgusting.

“No, thank you. I’m more than sated. By Hyunwoo. I doubt you can do justice anyway. You’re nothing compared to him. Now bye. Don’t waste my time. And get it straight.” He pulled the guy up by his shirt, it took a lot of his strength but he did it.

“We. Are. Over. I’m breaking up with you. Get that into your brain!” He enunciated clearly to the guy, who shoved his shoulder onto the door painfully.

Hyungwon didn’t want to do it but he’d probably have to punch this guy now. Or get Hyunwoo to ruin his life.. But he didn’t want to involve the older when he was the one who’d stupidly gotten into this mess.

“Okay. You deserve it now.” Hyungwon gritted now before throwing his best punch. To the guy’s gut. And apparently it was a good one. Because the vice captain doubled over, clutching his stomach and wincing in pain.

“Fine. Leave. We’re over. But I’m going to make your life hell. Let’s see how you go tell Hyunwoo _ why _whatever is happening is happening to you.” He rasped out before straightening, clutching his stomach.

“Let’s see if he cares enough to save you. You can beat up one person, I can see and I’m not even applying my full strength right now but it’s possible. When all of the basketball team bullies you though, who’ll save you, huh?”

Hyungwon felt a little scared but he just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We’re done.”

He opened the front door and took two steps outside when the guy yelled, “For the record, _ I _am the one who broke up with you. That’s what I’m telling everyone. I’ll tell people how big of a slut you are, how being Hyunwoo’s fucktoy isn’t satisfying you. How you need another guy to keep you sated and how big of a tease-“

Hyungwon slammed the door shut on the guy’s face.

_ Asshole. _

*

Opening the door to Hyunwoo’s house with his spare key, that he had thankfully remembered to bring that morning from his room, he speed-walked across Hyunwoo’s hall, his parents nowhere in sight, and marched up the stairs.

He shoved the door open and saw Hyunwoo jump a little on his seat, the one by his study desk.

Hyunwoo immediately pushed back his chair and Hyungwon straddled his thighs and sat on his lap facing the older, being able to get between the handle-less revolving chair and the desk due to his slim build.

He hugged Hyunwoo tightly, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck as he tried to catch his breath. 

He had walked all the way from his ex’s house to Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo’s place wasn’t that far away from his ex’s place but it wasn’t close either. But Hyungwon was too pissed off and his fist hurt from throwing that solid punch. So, he’d walked all the way to let off some steam. Not that it had worked that well. He was still fidgety and agitated but at least he was in Hyunwoo’s arms now.

Hyunwoo immediately wrapped his arms around the younger and pushed back his chair even more, the wheels of the chair rolling back.

“Wonnie. What happened?” He whispered into Hyungwon’s ear and Hyungwon sighed. This was home.

Hyunwoo was his home. He had been lost for the past three weeks. But now he was home. He had found his way back.

Hyungwon didn’t say anything but just nuzzled his face into the older’s neck, placing a kiss there.

Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he rubbed the younger’s back in a comforting way, in case Hyungwon wasn’t okay.

The gesture was so full of care and concern that it made Hyungwon’s eyes fill with tears.

One tear leaked out and then two. And then it was a gushing waterfall he couldn’t stop.

He cried and his chest heaved and his throat hurt. 

Hyunwoo tightened his arms around Hyungwon’s slim body, his eyes widening.

_ What had happened?! _

Hyungwon gasped out in between his crying, his voice cracking, “Hyung, we broke up.” 

Hyunwoo’s face crumpled in worry as he saw Hyungwon’s flushed face, another tear rolling down his cheek. He gently brushed it away before leaning in to kiss the younger’s fluffy cheek. Their eyes stayed locked, Hyungwon’s shimmering with tears, making them sparkle like diamonds. Hyunwoo felt himself get lost in those dazzling eyes. So big and now glittering. Hyungwon looked at him with such an open expression, like he was displaying his everything for the older to see and taken in.

He leaned in kiss the younger on the cheek once again and Hyungwon’s face crumpled and fresh tears rolled down his soft cheeks.

He buried his face in Hyunwoo’s chest and cried some more. This time Hyungwon cried from relief. Relief from being free from that guy, relief from being in Hyunwoo’s arms like this again, after so long.

Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat for a second before feeling bad about getting happy when his best friend was in so much pain.

Just how much did Hyungwon like that guy to cry like this, chest heaving, tears constantly running down his plump cheeks?

Hyunwoo hugged the younger close and closed his eyes.

At least they were over now. He’d be there for Hyungwon. Hyungwon was _ his _again. He frowned as he rocked his Wonnie back and forth, just rubbing his back and placing small kisses to his neck from time to time.

What he did not know was Hyungwon wasn’t crying because of breaking up with his ex.

No.

He was crying because of how much he loved Hyunwoo. He loved him so much that it _ hurt _ . Though he kept telling himself he didn’t care about labels, he did. He _ wanted _Hyunwoo to claim Hyungwon as his.

Apparently, the whole school thought they were dating and that Hyunwoo was smitten with him.

He understood how the others would see them, always smiling at each other, Hyungwon’s eyes lighting up with love for the older, him always standing up in during their basketball matches and swim meets to cheer for the older _ first _, clapping and hooting until someone glared at him to stop and just _ sit the fuck down! _

And Hyunwoo always kissed him before and after his classes, and looked at him like he was his whole world. It always left Hyungwon breathless.

They always hung out together, ditching people from their own grades, except their circle of five friends, four from Hyungwon’s grade and a younger guy who was one year younger than him called Changkyun

Also Hyungwon had always rejected everyone who approached him. Except that jerk. What a mistake it had been to say yes to that asshole.. this is what happened when he tried to be nice… 

So, if he looked at it like that, they really didn’t need labels. Hyungwon would just have to learn to live with it, he figured. Because he _ knew _Hyunwoo loved him, in one way or the other. And he knew that he was beyond just a friend. 

‘Just friends’ didn’t makeout on a regular basis or kiss the whole length of their friend’s legs. Or cuddle them to sleep almost everyday, meaning they came to your place for sleepovers way _ too _often. 

He was special to Hyunwoo. That was a fact. He just had to wait. And wait he will.

One day Hyunwoo would become ready to give them a new label.

Or.. 

No! No! They wouldn’t stop what they had! No way! Hyungwon would rather die in reality than rip his heart out of his chest in such a painful, albeit figurative, way!

Hyungwon’s tears dried up as he lifted his head off the older’s chest to look at him.

Hyunwoo met his eyes and softly brushed his cheek with his warm fingers. The younger leaned into the touch as the older cupped his cheek with one hand.

Hyunwoo had an unreadable expression on and Hyungwon hated not being able to decipher it.

He always knew what his hyung was thinking. Okay, most of the times he did.

He supposed the times he didn’t, his hyung thought about him. That itself made Hyungwon satisfied.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon whispered. Hyunwoo maintained eye contact.

The younger cupped both of Hyunwoo’s cheeks in his palms and brought their faces extremely close. Hyunwoo eyed his lips, just bare centimetres away from his own.

“Hyung, please kiss me.” Hyungwon whispered in the space in between their lips.

Hyunwoo shut his eyes and turned his face away. Hyungwon’s hearted plummeted.

Hyunwoo did not want be a rebound. He actually loved Hyungwon more than anything else in this world, but currently, he felt he’d be taking advantage of the younger in such a vulnerable condition.

He didn’t care about being used. Hyungwon could use him all he wanted. But he knew the younger wouldn’t. Anyway, wasn’t Hyunwoo using him too? He had been kissing Hyungwon since last year to get a release for his ever-escalating feelings for him. Was that considered using? He didn’t know.

“Hyung.” Hyungwon’s sweet voice, now broken with residual tears and tears that had flowed down his cheeks, called for him. He looked into younger’s eyes again. Their faces had more distance between them now, Hyungwon having pulled back a little to be able to look into Hyunwoo’s eyes without going cross-eyed. 

“Hyunwoo hyung. I don’t like him. I never did. It was supposed to be just one date.. I’m sorry. Believe me please, I never liked him. Ever. You were completely right about him.” Hyunwoo’s arms around the younger tightened again in concern. Did he have to break that guy’s face? What did he do to Hyungwon?

“Wonnie-“ he started but Hyungwon spoke over him.

“Hyung, it doesn’t matter. Nothing happened. We did nothing, hyung. I don’t like him, _ at all. _ Hyunwoo hyung,” he spoke with determination shining in his deep browns, “only _ you _matter to me. You mean the world to me. No one else.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as his breath caught in his chest.

They’d never said anything like that to each other before, always preferring actions over words because they weren’t good with words.

But here Hyungwon was, baring his feelings out on display for Hyunwoo to see.

Hyungwon used the older’s momentary shock to bring their faces closer again.

“Please kiss me.” He whispered softly against Hyunwoo’s lips.

And that seemed to turn on a switch inside his hyung.

He immediately pulled him closer on his lap and captured Hyungwon’s lips in a gentle, easygoing kiss. He pressed his warm hands against the younger’s back and their chests touched as Hyunwoo kissed his best friend with passion.

Their lips moved together in sync, so softly and gently, as if creating a soothing melody with the keys of a grand piano.

Hyungwon was home.

*

Hyunwoo didn’t kiss him after that evening Hyungwon had come to his house after breaking up with now-ex. 

But Hyungwon had decided to give him a week’s time. He didn’t want to, but he needed it too.

But obviously, he hadn’t stuck to his decision. 

He had completely wrapped himself around Hyunwoo like a vine. He hugged him every chance he got, he held hands with him every time they were close enough to do so. He kissed his neck, his cheeks and called him ‘Nunu’ and ‘baby bear’ and whatever other cute names he could come up with, as often as possible, making the other blush and smack him lightly, playfully, whispering, “Stop it, Wonnie baby.”

A week from that day though, his ex and his croonies had started bullying him, just like his ex had promised.

Hyungwon had kept it to himself and tried to handle it on his own. But fighting the whole basketball team was impossible for a lean guy like him. Being strong wasn’t enough. He needed to be powerful and influential.

When Hyunwoo had come to know about it, from Hyungwon, once it started making him depressed from how many insults they’d thrown his way, the older had handled it somehow.

Hyungwon didn’t ask him how he had done it.

It didn’t matter. The issue was closed and discarded.

Hyunwoo had asked him for a longer hug, followed by cuddles before classes and hope had surged forward in the younger’s heart.

His Hyunwoo hyung was back.

So, here they were, much like a year ago, playing video games. But this time in Hyunwoo’s house, in his room and Hyungwon was the one spacing out.

He sighed heavily, getting tired of this ‘_space’ _they had between them. 

Hyungwon could _ not _ be _ bros _ with the older. They never had been bros and Hyungwon _ did not _intend on changing that.

“Hyung.” He called out. “Have you ever dated anyone?”

It was a question that had been running in his head for a while now. Ever since he had said yes to that jerk.

Hyunwoo’s eyes stayed fixed on the screen, his car racing ahead of Hyungwon’s on the race track.

“No,” he replied. “Not really. I went on that one date with that girl last year, remember? Before I kissed you. She kissed me on that date but I didn’t kiss her back. I told you that. That’s it. I have never kissed anyone apart from you and I haven’t gone on any dates since then.” The older answered honestly as his car crossed the finish line, fireworks going off onscreen.

Hyungwon let his car die in a ditch and dropped the console onto the bean bag near the bed.

Hyunwoo passed him his own, and Hyungwon tossed that onto the bean bag as well, as the older got up to turn the TV off.

He came back and they shifted to the head of the bed, sitting angled to face each other, their long legs stretching ahead of them.

“Why the sudden question though?” He bopped the younger’s nose with his own and Hyungwon giggled as he shifted closer to the older, who draped his arm over the younger’s shoulders, snuggling him to his side, tucking him in close.

“Just.. if you had dated since then.. kissed anyone else.. I’m mean…” Hyungwon nervously played with the rip in the knee of his jeans. He had on his favourite ripped jeans today. He took his finger out of the rip and Hyunwoo’s finger replaced his and it gently traced the smooth skin of his knee and lower thigh. Goosebumps erupted on his skin and Hyungwon snaked his arm around the older’s waist.

“Wonnie baby.” 

‘_ He called me ‘baby’!’ _Hyungwon’s mind cheered. He smiled and blushed as he clutched Hyunwoo’s black shirt in his fist, hand close to the older’s heart.

“If I ever do, I’ll obviously tell you. But I don’t want to kiss anyone but you.” 

Hyungwon glanced up at the older at that to see his ears burning red, just like the younger’s cheeks. Hyungwon ducked his head down and smiled shyly.

He was so happy! 

“I love your lips. They’re so thick and plump.” Hyunwoo traced his bottom lip with his index finger and Hyungwon melted against the older and hummed in contentment. “I love yours, too, hyung.” He whispered and Hyunwoo’s hand slithered down from his shoulders to his waist and gave it a squeeze. Hyungwon beamed.

“I’m happy with what we have, Wonnie. I don’t want anything else. You’re my world, too. I couldn’t tell you this _ that _day but you’re my everything.” This was exactly what Hyungwon had wanted to hear.

He didn’t need a label after all, definitely didn’t need a love confession. He just needed to know how much he meant to the older. And now, finally, he knew!

Hyungwon sighed happily and tilted his head up a teeny bit and Hyunwoo captured his lips in a kiss, making his mind go blank.

And for now, what they had currently was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy. So, please please pleaseeeee leave some if you like this fic
> 
> If you want, you can hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
